


Witch of Namimori

by alternative_ann



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Animal Empathy, Animal Whisperer Tsuna, Artist Tsuna, BAMF Hibari Kyouya, Crack, Embroiderer Tsuna, Everyone wants Tsuna’s cuddles, Fluff, Hibari Clan - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Namimori is owned by the Hibari Clan, Pre-Canon, Snippets, Supernatural Elements, Tattoo, Tea Specialist Tsuna, The Hibari Clan is a Yakuza Family, Transcendent Tsuna, Tsuna is loved by plants & creatures, Tsuna loves cuddles, Witch Nana, Witch Tsuna, Yakuza, Yakuza Heir Kyoya, chlorokinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternative_ann/pseuds/alternative_ann
Summary: Tsuna finds out he's a witch descended from his mother's bloodline, the Hashimoto family. And things get hectic after he becomes the next candidate of the Hashimoto Witch Tower, especially when he thought it was a good idea to have his spartan grandmother as his teacher.And the fact that another Spartan teacher coming to town did not make Tsuna happy at. all.Then again, he does have someone to back him up in sticky situations.
Relationships: Fon & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 315





	1. Witches

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trophy Husband](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438309) by [HeavenlyDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyDusk/pseuds/HeavenlyDusk). 



> Just not to confuse anyone, the reason why Trophy Husband inspired this work is because of HeavenlyDusk's idea of the Hibari family being a yakuza/triad family. Then again, the original credit should also be Lady Hallen, but I mainly liked the idea of HeavenlyDusk much more.
> 
> Since this is a 1827 pairing, the marriage concept will also be used, so please check out both Lady Hallen and Heavenly Dusk's work!

Tsuna knew, ever since he was a baby, he had an ability to see the dead and communicate with their spirits that lingered. At first, Tsuna thought it was considered normal. However, he learned very fast that when he was around 3, and seeing a spirit hovering around a boy, his mother would only stare in shock and awe, and the rest would call him insane. He knew straight away that his ability had something to do with his mother’s family, and if not then how did his unique ability awaken?

It wasn’t until after the little encounter with the spirit, that once Tsuna and Nana arrived home, Nana had no choice but to tell him early on the family secret.

“Tsu-kun, you must never reveal your power,” she said with a stern tone, and Tsuna knew there would be punishment befallen on him if he dares to, “We, the Hashimoto family, are descendants of an enchantress. You can never reveal anyone of our ability, and should they do, only keep those you trust in your heart. Anyone else, erase their memory.”

Tsuna always kept promises, and took his mother’s advice to heart by staying as inconspicuous as possible. It wasn’t until a half a month later he awakened another witch ability, by manipulating a withering plant he loved in the backyard to grow healthy and 10 inch high, that caused Nana to worry. Nana had awoken her ability of seeing spirits when she was 12, and could manipulate plants when she reached 14 after some rigorous training. She was aware after his ability to see spirits, that his mana pool could potentially be as big as the enchantress herself if he could access it at 3 year old, something her family members couldn’t accomplish. She had never expected him to have the witch prowess in him, since only witches- _females_ could access them. And so, calling the one person Nana knew to ask for help about it, she sent a letter to her mother by using her familiar, a white jay named Kichi.

* * *

Hashimoto Mamiko didn’t expect the contents of her daughter’s letter to be as surprising as seeing her familiar waiting in front of her window. In fact, although she did anticipate something good may happen, she didn’t expect such fortune. Her daughter’s son-her grandchild, has awakened his witchcraft while he was still _three_.

 ** _THREE_**.

A new record for any descendent witch or warlock families still out there, and that a witch is a _boy_. Mamiko isn’t sure whether she should celebrate or worry about converting Tsuna into becoming a full-fledged witch to take her place. She had only Nana as her successor, but then she had to go marry a _fuc_ -a brainless man with alcohol problems that Mamiko was willing to eradicate her bloodline if the grandchild had been as problematic as Iemitsu. However, if her grandchild awakened his witch prowess at 3, it says a lot about his personality, and his _soul flame_. Mamiko needed to see the child before considering him as her successor.

And so, a visit was needed for further questioning of the boy’s potential.

* * *

Meeting Nana’s mother was… intriguing to say the least.

Not that Tsuna expected his grandmother to look old and wrinkly and all, but seeing her as if she was in her mid 40s when she was actually a baffling 83, was off the charts for him. But even if she was wrinkly, she would still look gorgeous in her long V-neck black dress covering her whole legs with white flower embroideries as well as her long black braided hair bun that had 2 velvet red Sakura Kanzashi stuck into it. Tsuna knew the first he laid eyes on his grandmother was someone he shouldn’t mess with and be at all times straight forward with her. Whatever the reason this meeting was for, Tsuna’s intuition has strongly told him it was the cause of his powers-a very good sign.

“You are Tsunayoshi?” her gaze was fierce, in a way as if Tsuna was being looked as if he was a rare creature she had seen. Tsuna gripped his mother’s hand a little tighter, but did not allow himself to waver in her eyes. His intuition buzzes, as if saying he needs to stand his ground if he wants to impress her.

“Yes. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I’m 3 years old. Nice to meet you…” Tsuna hesitates. Does he call her grandmother? Grandma? Heck is he even allowed to address her in the family way? Seeing Tsuna’s hesitancy in addressing her, Mamiko smiles, “You may call me grandma. We’re after all, family, aren’t we?”

Tsuna brightens, giving Mamiko one of his dazzling smiles she couldn’t help but have her breath caught in her throat. This grandson was _adorable_ . He’s the embodiment of a rabbit! Although witches are only used on females and warlocks for males, Mamiko approves to address his grandson as a witch-in-training. Nana giggles, knowing that her son’s cuteness was beginning to improve its effect whenever he uses it. It might be safe to say he could have anyone- _*cough*theHibariFamily*cough*_ -wrapped around his finger once he masters the art of cuteness.

Clearing her throat, Mamiko smiles at the daughter and grandson before inviting them into her tower. As the 13th Enchantress of the Hashimoto tower that has stored many ancient artifacts and the family heirloom, Mamiko’s home did not reside in the town of Namimori, but rather in the deep forest near the high mountains. With a mist spell that causes the victims to lose sense of direction and end up back at the entrance of Namimori forest, no one-except the Hashimoto household-are ever capable of locating the tower. The only one who can essentially live in the tower is the chosen enchantress approved by the tower’s spirit and the apprentice of the enchantress that must also be approved by the spirit.

Basically, the purpose of Nana and Tsuna’s visit to the tower was to assess Tsuna if he’s a potential candidate for the 14th enchantress position despite being a boy.

* * *

Tsuna should have never underestimated grandma’s house.

(“is it your house?”

“If you have been chosen as the enchantress of the tower, then yes, my dear.”

“???”)

Nevermind the fact that the tower has probably more than 100 floors, but how did the 14th floor end up being a 15meter diameter circular roman-styled gazebo _(with fences provided so we don’t fall first face flat on the ground-)_ when in actuality the tower wasn’t supposed to be that big?

The answer is simple. Fuckin’ _magic_.

What else could Tsuna explain the bizarre space? If there’s no logic explanation, you can only say it’s because of the tower’s magic that’s keeping the place big. It’s the same as in Harry Potter’s film where inside the tent ends up having a house set-kitchen, living room, master bedroom, you name it. Tsuna reminds himself he needs to cease being surprised since 1, it's a magic tower and 2, because of magic, science ceases to exist.

And so, sitting on a white antique chair surrounding the ever large white marbled round-table that provided all kinds of desserts and cakes along with white and gold marbled teacups and teapots _(somanymarblesohgod-)_ was already overwhelming as it is. Tsuna didn’t dare to touch anything until he got a reassuring look from both his mother and grandmother, in which he proceeded to take a slice of the matcha green cake and the black lemon tea poured by the tower’s telekinesis ability.

“I suppose you are curious as to why I asked you to come here, Tsunayoshi.” Mamiko begins.

“Oh, um, please call me Tsuna, grandma.” Tsuna smiled shyly at her, while stuffing his mouth with the matcha cake. Nana cooed at him to eat slowly, which Tsuna followed. Mamiko chuckled at the pair of son and mother, before getting to the point.

“Tsuna, from what my daughter has told me, you have already awakened your ability to speak to the spirits and manipulate plants, is that correct?”

Tsuna paused. His intuition buzzed reminding Tsuna he must not hide any of his secrets from her, “...yes.”

Mamiko nodded, before assessing the young boy, “As you are unaware, us witches have the access to mana, the main source of energy we use to speak with spirits and manipulate plants. From what Nana has told me, you have had access to your mana when you were a baby?”

“I remember seeing spirits when I was a baby…?” Tsuna isn’t lying, but because of certain complicated words Mamiko used in her sentences, he only answered what he thought was appropriate. Mamiko nodded in satisfaction, seemingly proud at the answer.

“Then are you interested in developing your powers?”

“Powers?”

“Correct. As you are part of the Hashimoto household, we are a family that spawns witches and have one of the witches in each generation chosen to become the sole protector of this tower,” Mamiko begins, and Tsuna knows he needed to listen carefully, even if some of the words she’s saying is confusing him a bit, “I would like to nominate you as a candidate for the 14th enchantress position of the tower. No one such as yourself has ever awakened their mana since they were an infant, which means your potential as an enchantress is very high.”

“Excuse my rudeness, mother, but because Tsu-kun here is a boy, is he not considered to be a Warlock or Enchanter?” Nana squirmed a little once Mamiko’s eyes pierced Nana’s eyes. She knew well that she had disappointed her mother for running off with a man her mother did not approve of, but the man was someone Nana genuinely loved. Which was the main cause of their strained relationship with each other.

“Nana, surely you know the difference between a Witch and Warlock,” Mamiko sneers, “Must I really explicate the differentials between them?”

“O-Of course not. M-My apologies, mother.” Nana backs out immediately, not liking her mother’s tone used against her.

Meanwhile, Tsuna remained confused. Although he himself did not know what the two women were talking about, he could immediately tell they weren’t comfortable with each other. Tsuna’s intuition buzzed once again, urging Tsuna to break the tension before an argument broke out, “Uh-grandma, what is the difference between a witch and a warlock?”

“Ah, yes. Between a witch and a warlock, Witches are usually addressed to girls who practice witchcraft. Their mana develops once they have been born, which is why most witches awaken their powers at 12 years old. Meanwhile warlocks are addressed to males but they do not practice witchcraft. They practice what’s called magic. In your case, you are considered as a witch since only witches would be able to see the dead straight after their mana awakening,” Mamiko pauses, letting Tsuna digest the information. As she scrutinizes him even further, she couldn’t help but feel Tsuna could be something exceedingly better than a witch. In fact, feeling his soul flame that’s somewhat harmonizing his surroundings is very intriguing.

“I see…” Tsuna quiets, before a particular experience he had resurfaced his mind, “Then what about fires?”

Mamiko lifted an eyebrow, whereas Nana became momentarily stunned.

“Explain.”

“Well, I had this dream of a pretty orange flame. I think I saw it again while I was trying to bring Lily back to life.”

Mamiko shivered. A shiver that showed how delightful she was. Not only did Tsuna awaken his witch prowess, he also awakened his soul flame! Something even she had yet to teach Nana of, after she began going frequently out to meet that damn waste-of-space who calls himself her son-in-law.

“Lily? Who is that?” Mamiko needed information. She was craving to know more, to know what he experienced.

“Lily is a flower that I really like. She was going to die if I didn’t save her…” Tsuna felt alarmed, suddenly feeling a sinister aura coming off of his grandma, “Gr-grandma?”

Snapping out, Mamiko smiled sweetly, pushing some desserts further towards Tsuna as she sips on her earl grey tea, “Go on.”

“Ah um…” he fidgets, “S-So, when I was healing it, I saw the orange flame again, but it went very fast away. I-I don’t know what happened, but when the flame was there, it covered Lily and-I guess-Uh… made her better..?”

Mamiko ponders, digesting in what he has told her. Mamiko was sure once Tsuna had mentioned orange flame, it definitely meant he possessed Sky flames-a rare flame to have and especially hard to get access at a young age. The people Mamiko knew that possessed sky flames had accessed theirs when they were around 15, but even then, it was quite hard to control them or even bring them out. If Tsuna could already access them, it meant two things; his will for reviving Lily was very strong, and his sky flames may be purer than any sky flame users in this generation. Heck, he may even be the only purest sky. Mamiko smirked, Tsuna shivers.

She definitely found the perfect apprentice.


	2. Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna meets the tower's spirit. A small history about the Hashimoto tower is told.

Being taken in as the apprentice (or witch-in-training) once Tsuna had reached the age of 5, was still an overwhelming fact that Tsuna has yet to cope. He was grateful that his strange ability in seeing ghosts was not only him being the victim of speaking to them in thin air, and had set his mind in following his grandmother’s instructions once they begin his training.

Thinking back, Tsuna was still processing the whole thing when he was accepted by the tower. After their little tea party, Mamiko had taken them to the highest floor, the 103rd floor. Apparently, Tsuna underestimated the tower’s floors once again, and he can’t help but grumble that whatever he learnt in elementary should be thrown out the window before he gets another defying logic slapped on his face.

And the fact that the tower’s exterior wasn’t skyrocketing to the clouds was already enough to have Tsuna say fuck-you to the earth and the education system. Who says magic doesn’t exist?

Tsuna’s is done with being surprised. And since he’s eventually going to become a witch, might as well say hello to fantasy world and goodbye to science.

The 103rd floor had a glass sphered roof with a whole bunch of plants everywhere, making it a botanical garden in the sky. Tsuna-as well as Nana had ogled at the magnificent sight, and judging by their greenery, all of them were healthy and have recently been fed with water. If Tsuna was to be accepted and taken in as the next enchantress, he’d probably be staying on the 103rd floor most of the time.

‘No! I haven’t been accepted!’ Tsuna shook his head, feeling a little guilty of thinking that he would be arrogant enough to say he will be accepted, and taken in.

Without realising that they’ve been led to the centre of the floor, Tsuna, gazed at the only pillar in the room, with a strange white orb hovering on it. Both Mamiko and Nana begin to kowtow, with Tsuna following their example as he has yet to know what is going on.

“My liege, I have brought my daughter and grandson with me,” Mamiko states, before lifting her head up, “I would like to vote in favour of my grandson, Tsunayoshi to be a possible candidate for the enchantress position in the tower.”

The orb glowed at Mamiko’s words, before Tsuna could feel a strange stare directly at him. Tsuna couldn’t explain the feeling, but what he did know, was that the stare definitely belonged to the orb and is assessing him.

The orb glowed even brighter, with a strange white smoke coming from the orb began to manifest in front of them. Tsuna’s intuition has yet to warn him with anything, which made sure whatever the smoke is creating, won’t be hurting him, his mother or his grandmother.

The smoke eventually dissipates, leaving the manifested object-wait no, _a human??_

‘Fuck everything,’ Tsuna swore in his mind, ‘Screw logic. If children can be made using smoke, I wonder if mom made me using smoke, because I refuse to believe a man who never visited is my father.’

The smoke-formed Man, with white silky long hair flowing behind him and his strange iridescent eyes that seem to be switching colours, as well as his breathtaking face makes Tsuna consider his sexuality. Yes, Tsuna did notice at a young age that he may have preferred boys rather than girls, but he wasn’t so sure since he was still young, naive about the whole sexual identity thing. But Tsuna did remember having a crush on a girl, before it was quickly switched when he met a raven-haired boy, with a pair of steel-blue eyes that chased away his bully for trying to take Tsuna’s toy. Tsuna isn’t sure if he’ll be able to see him again, one thing for sure was that Tsuna’s heart pitter pattered whenever he thought of him.

But this man-the god, Tsuna was blown away. He could probably be voted as the top Japanese model of Japan, and Tsuna is pretty sure he’d be really popular in the town of Namimori. Although the man was defying the term ‘handsome’ or ‘beautiful’, Tsuna felt he was only admiring the man’s beauty, rather than having a crush on him.

Tsuna isn’t naive to have a crush on a man who may be over a hundred years old.

But he was good-looking, and Tsuna is admiringly attracted to him, which kinda confirms to Tsuna that he probably likes guys more than girls.

He doesn’t know what the term is for a guy to like a guy, but he’ll do research on it later.

The man takes a look on his surrounding, remaining expressionless before his eyes landed on Tsuna. Tsuna could feel his breath hitched, being perfectly still when the man walks towards him. Mamiko and Nana’s gaze followed him, before her bent on one knee to have a better look at Tsuna face.

“Sit up,” The man ordered, which Tsuna complied. He was aware that the man is examining him, before he made a surprised face. Looking back towards Mamiko, the man smiled slightly, “This has never happened before.”

“Indeed,” Mamiko agreed. With a gesture, everyone stood up and Tsuna rushed back to his mother’s side.

He still felt overwhelmed with the eyes casted on him, especially the man’s.

“Your intuition is outstanding as always, Mamiko,” The man hummed switching his gaze to the elder woman, “This boy could be an incarnate of the enchantress, with those overwhelming mana he is unconsciously spreading.”

Tsuna perked up. Unconsciously spreading out his mana? Did that mean he had something to do with the effects on either domestic or wild animals throwing themselves at him? And the idea that plants seem to be growing at a faster rate when he was nearby?

Seeing Tsuna’s excitement, the man smiled, before ruffling up the child’s hair. As for Nana, she continued to be dumbstruck, shocked at the fact that he little boy had gained the attention _(and possible favour)_ of the tower’s spirit. Compared to other spirit towers from other witch-spawning families, the Hashimoto tower had lived through many centuries, surpassing even Giotto’s reign of Vongola.

The spirit had remembered his master’s meeting with Giotto, who had asked for the enchantress’ favour in potions. Giotto was the only one who knew about the enchantress-aside from other witches or warlocks-and had kept it a secret until he died. His guardians had never known the existence of a powerful enchantress, as it was kept in their agreement that the enchantress must never be revealed to anyone.

Although, the spirit tower still could not comprehend as to why his master had decided to give up her immortality and settle with a human man. However, gazing at this little gravity-defying boy named Tsuna, whose blood has been mixed with Giotto’s blood and his master’s blood-the spirit understood that this was destined to happen, and Tsuna would be the ultimate one who could end the curse of the arcobaleno pacifiers.

Yes, his master-the founder of the Hashimoto Tower, was a young halfling who had an earthling father and a witch mother. Because of having an earthling father, every surviving earthling knew the existence of the arcobaleno pacifiers, including the vongola and mare rings. It was also the sole reason how the enchantress met Giotto.

Tsuna’s existence was no coincidence.

If his master gave up her life in order for Tsuna to exist, that meant Tsuna has the potential to break a great curse such as the arcobaleno pacifiers.

With the blood of Giotto, the first enchantress as well as a hint of earthling blood coursing his veins, Tsuna is an important individual who could definitely break the curse.

And the spirit is not going to let go of making Tsuna the next enchantress. Tsuna’s time has come, which means it is time for him to shine.

The only thing that concerns the spirit now, is the Vongola famiglia who might take the boy away.


	3. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day in the tower.

Mamiko is a spartan teacher, Tsuna thinks. Despite the fact he has a thirst of witchcraft, the fluffy brunet finds it troublesome when he finishes his tasks set by his grandmother early. For this reason alone, it had added more fuel to the fire and Tsuna’s tasks including memorising the history of each artifacts and basic etiquette were getting increasingly difficult. But even if Tsuna tries to purposely go slow, he’s quite obvious in what he tries to do, and so being punished by his spartan teacher is the last thing he wants.

On the other hand, Tsuna loves the knowledge he’s been consuming, and has permanently moved to the tower when he reached the age of 5, including him permanently dropping out of school without the sperm donor’s knowledge. Although he had sulked at the fact he wouldn’t be able to see that dreamy steel-blue eyed Noiret he stalked, the fluffy brunet still hoped that in the future, he’d meet him once again, and possibly start up a friendship of a sort.

And much to Tsuna’s embarrassment, both his mother and grandmother had caught on pretty quick of the fluffy brunet’s lovestruck gaze, which the said boy continues to deny giving the name of his crush. Despite the teasing, the two ladies never pressured him, who was grateful for it.

It has now been a total of four months after moving in with Mamiko.

Tsuna had just about completed his last assignment for today, and since he had been stuck in his desk and chair for the past four hours, he’s pretty sure he needs to get some fresh air or snacks to fuel himself of the next unforeseeable assignments his grandmother will dump. Getting out of his bedroom, Tsuna swiftly chants out a simple teleportation spell to the 24th floor, finding his surround has dissolved and replaced what it seemed to be a massive victorian kitchen.

Prior to the beginning of his first spell casting lesson, Tsuna had astoundingly managed to wield his basic spark magic with such ease that Mamiko had to curse under her breath for being surprised. She had known that the boy’s mana pool is very vast, and that he is going to become an extraordinary witch, but seeing how the brunet flawlessly carries out these basic tasks that even she had a hard time of maintaining them under her control, triggered her envy, surprise and respect.

Tsunayoshi was bound to create many wonderful miracles, and honestly, Mamiko is smug about being his teacher and will be bragging it to other witch or warlock families just to spark a reaction.

Granny is just proud to have a diligent grandson whose power will _shook_ the world.

So when it came to teaching her grandson a basic teleportation spell that can only be used in teleporting to any floors in the tower-just out of her curiosity to the boy’s potential-she was once again, surprised how he succeeded, teleporting from the 48th floor to the 39th floor; the Library floor. The boy’s only flaw from that lesson was how he landed so gracelessly it made Mamiko shut the folding fan she carried as an instruction stick, and essentially forced the boy to walk like a noble victorian lady without a single break. That was a nightmare.

However, due to that nightmarish lesson, Tsuna is now able to teleport without stumbling, and walk like the damn king who owns the place.

Flickering his fingers, the telekinetic magic that had existed in the kitchen itself began to open the counters and fetching the pans hanging. With a basic spark fire spell, Tsuna lit up the wood-burning cookstove, and wielded the telekinetic magic to place the pan on the stove. For the past few days, the fluffy brunet had always cooked himself his food in order to hone his cooking skills, as well as getting used to wielding magic with ease. Mamiko had mentioned that Tsuna needed to pick up a lot of skills, so she had instructed Nana to come over and help him out with honing his housewife skills-which baffled Tsuna as he was a guy. Then again, due to him having an attraction to this raven haired boy had already convinced him he needed those wife skills.

So, at the age of 5, Tsuna had begun his housewife lessons, witchcraft lessons, potion lessons and a small training exercise that he needs. Albeit the unmanly housewife lessons, the fluffy brunet never complained, and dedicated his time at the tower with his grandmother’s lesson, Nana’s visits and studying at the library.

As the tower’s architecture can be said to have been built in the medieval times, the interiors are all victorian antiques-made from authentic victorian craftsmen. Thanks to the tower’s spirit, none of the antiques have dust piling onto them, and are resistant to scratches or marks. Tsuna is overjoyed at the fact that he can slack off in cleaning, and can also use the power to do the cleaning for him. Alas, as the next enchantress, Tsuna is be ensured he has several skills at his disposal, in the case if his mana runs out, or he is cursed with the inability to use magic.

Feeling the presence of another person coming into the room, Tsuna immediately turned to face the portal, with Mamiko gracefully descending on the kitchen floor.

“Greetings grandma,” Tsuna slightly bows. Mamiko nods in satisfaction of the welcoming display, and observed as the fluffy brunet places two freshly made omurice on separate plates.

“I see you’re getting a hang of cooking,” she comments.

“Yes, mama taught me really well,” The boy smiles, “I can’t confidently say the food will be delicious, but I do think it has improved.”

“I see,” she says, coming over to take one of the plates and settling herself on the counter stool. 

Immediately, the woman digs in, chewing and tasting the flavour before smiling at the dish.

“Well well, it seems you may have a natural talent when it comes to cooking,”

“Really?”

The woman nods, as Tsuna gazes at his omurice. This was his third try in making the dish, and seeing how his grandmother did not hesitate to give him a compliment, it meant the food is beyond her expectations!

Tsuna couldn’t help but plaster a stupid smile on his face.

“Speaking of which, Tsuna, it seems today’s session is cancelled.”

“What? Why?”

“I’ll have a meeting with the Hibari Clan, requesting for an order for potions and to check up on the Storm Arcobaleno.”

“Oh,” is all Tsuna says. The fluffy brunet had been given basic information of a group called the Arcobaleno, including the Tri-ni-sette and Checkerface, and all in all, Tsuna worried, despite not knowing anyone in it. As the next enchantress, Tsuna had also been told of the tower’s main goal - that is, to find an alternative way in keeping the Tri-ni-sette going, without any sacrifices needed. Tsuna was determined, and from what he understood in his grandmother’s babbling of the Hibari Clan, the storm arcobaleno is the older brother of Hibari Asuka, the current matriarch of the clan. Her husband, Hibari Kazuki, who was a former freelance assassin and police officer is also commented to be the kumicho of the clan, despite him being the one who married into the family.

Their only son, Hibari Kyoya is the heir to the clan, and from what Tsuna could recall of the previous conversation he had with Mamiko, the boy uses terms of the type of feeding animal they are. His grandmother had said the boy was maddening, calling her a ‘herbivore’ before switching the term to ‘carnivore’ after a magic trick she pulled to get the boy to shut up. The heir is apparently feisty, defying highly respected elders like Mamiko but Tsuna presumes that type of personality suits for the next kumicho.

Strangely enough, Tsuna felt like he himself knew the boy personally, which couldn’t be possible as he had never met anyone who looked threatening, handsome and calling people by animal classification at the same time. And also because he was busy stalking his crush so the possibility of encountering some stranger is close to zero.

“I see. Does this mean I will have to self-study?”

“No. Our liege will be your instructor for today. He has heard of your progress, and would like to take this opportunity in teaching you about chlorokinesis.”

“Chloro-“

“Your plant manipulation,” she clarifies, taking another bite of the food, “witches are naturally talented in the arts of summoning and controlling plants, as witches originally originated in the forest, living and growing plants to get food and materials. Without this, witches wouldn’t become what we are today.”

“I understand.”

“Good,” taking the last bite, Mamiko stand up casts a wordless portal as she turns to Tsuna, “Go meet our liege at the 98th floor. He will know you’re there once you’ve teleported.”

“Yes grandma. Take care grandma.”

And off she disappears.

* * *

“I see you’ve arrived, Tsunayoshi.” The tower spirit in human form, in all of his glory stood with a serene smile on his face, as his kimono softly sways at the non existent wind.

“Greetings, my liege.” Tsuna bows. He would’ve kowtowed, but seeing as the tower’s spirit had requested him not to, this was the least he can do to show his admiration and respect of the elder.

As the two begin walking side by side, their session begins, with the tower’s spirit testing the fluffy brunet’s knowledge in identifying and knowing the language of flowers. Tsuna answers, correctly recalling what he knew, and would spend some time evaluating why the answers he answered wrong were wrong.

Eventually, the duo came upon a plain field, with flowers and trees surround it. The two stood in the middle, both facing each other.

“Looks like you have been studying a lot, Tsunayoshi.”

“Yes, my liege, I guess you could say I have a natural talent for it?”

The tower’s spirit chuckles, mischief glimmering in his iridescent eyes, “Very well. Let us test your… natural talents in plants.”

In an instant, tens of ice shards were formed, being pointed directly at Tsuna. The fluffy brunet knew it was an illusion, but the delusional pain you get from it hurts psychologically, and Tsuna would rather dodge than feel it again.

Boy, was this going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interest in seeing sneak peaks or WoN or upcoming works I plan to do, you can go on this discord server where I'm usually active! There's no need to join if you don't want to but this is a simping community mainly for KHR, but it can be other fandoms as well!
> 
> Discord link → https://discord.gg/Vtac4EjXym


	4. Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna meets the Hibari Clan's matriarch and her husband.

When Mamiko came back to the tower, a smug face is plastered as she looked directly in Tsuna’s eyes.

That… wasn’t a good sign.

Whatever plan is filled in Mamiko’s head, Tsuna’s intuition has bafflingly _purred_ at the incoming news. Tsuna’s body however, is shivering. Contradicting feelings equals both good and bad news at the same time.

“Tsuna-kun, come over here for a moment~” she gestures.

No grandma. That playful tone in her voice is enough to scare the shit outta him. But who is to say Tsuna has any right to reject the offer, when she’s actually ordering him?

“Y-yes, grandma?” The boy scurries to her, eye peaking from the bangs and hands constantly fidgeting at the helm of his shirt.

He was showing his nervousness, but he couldn’t give two shits about _not_ showing weakness in front of Mamiko. Mamiko’s smirk was even wider, and Tsuna just hopes he doesn’t need any medication if the news is… too 'good’ or ‘bad’.

“Tsuna-kun, I’ve decided to gift you a partner~!”

“…”

What.

“What?”

“A partner, Tsuna dear.”

“But I’m only 5?”

“A good age to get to know your partner~”

“…”

What kind of logic is that?

Well, this wasn’t as bad as Tsuna has thought. Then again, due to having zero friends and basically staying away from the other kids for so long, this wasn’t ‘good’ news either.

Tsuna sighs, giving in to the news without a complaint. Knowing his spartan grandma, it was better to not start an argument when you know you’ll lose. It was time for Tsuna to have a friend anyway.

…But what did she mean by partner?

Sure, ‘partner’ could be referred to a friend playing together, but Tsuna’s intuition is detecting an anomaly in that definition. The ‘partner’ she used must definitely mean something else, and that actually scares him, because another meaning behind it can also refer that Tsuna is having… an arranged marriage.

He just hopes what he thinks isn’t true.

* * *

He was right.

“Tsunayoshi, are you finished yet?” Mamiko calls, waiting in front of the tower building.

The fluffy brunet adjusted his obi of his orange kimono, whilst rushing down. Before the day of meeting his ‘partner’, Tsuna had been told that the Hibari Clan have kept their tradition for generations, meaning that formal attires _have_ to be kimonos or yukatas and you’d have to greet and eat in the traditional Japanese way.

Basically, Tsuna needs to address them very formally and do as they ask, no questions ask, unless Mamiko steps in. Thank those unmanly housewife lessons he had to learn, otherwise, Tsuna was sure he’d embarrass himself and the Hashimoto tower for his indecency.

What a great way to start the day.

Seeing his grandma, Tsuna slowed down his steps and the two made their way out of the forest.

* * *

When ‘Clan’ is another definition of a close-knit family, Clan also means it's a family with the same common interests, meaning, the whole family members living in this one enormous mansion that is completely Japanese traditional.

Which means, there’s going be a whole lot of corridors. Which means, there’s 3 times more rooms than corridors. Which means, there’s more than one kitchen or living room. Which means, Tsuna is going to get dizzy by the time he gets back home to the tower due to the nauseous navigation that the butler has been doing ever since the son and grandmother arrived at the Hibari Compound. Tsuna would’ve applauded at the staff’s knowledge of the house layout, but at this point, he pretty much blanked out after what felt like THIRTY FUCKING MINUTES _(in actuality it was 3 minutes)_ going through corridors and terraces and still kept going.

Mamiko only snickered at Tsuna inner turmoil. _Bastard._

Finally, arriving to a door that looked like the other hundred doors, the butler gently knocks, announcing of our insignificant existence _(in Tsuna’s humble opinion-)_ and quietly slides the door open.

In what seems to be a living room, there sat a woman with long raven hair and fierce but soft blue pairs of eyes, wearing a dark grey kimono that was loose-exposing more skin than the kimono would have covered. Her high cheekbones complimented well with his heart-shaped lips, and Tsuna would have to honestly say her beauty could have possibly been in the top 5s of Japan’s most beautiful women. In fact, her beauty reinforces her position as the matriarch of the most powerful clan in Asia!

A male also sat to her right, sipping his tea. With his sharp jawline that could potentially cut a person up, his short charcoal hair and sharp steel eyes definitely tells Tsuna that he is a possessive man, and despise the idea of sharing anything he considers his. He also wore a yukata, but with a darker shade of grey compared to the woman.

‘Beautiful,’ is what Tsuna thought, when he gazed at the two in awe. However, he immediately snapped out of his trance and bowed his head respectfully, while Mamiko just stares. In unison, the two immediately took their seats of the opposite side of the matriarch and kumicho of the Hibari Clan.

“Asuka,” Mamiko says, with a playful sneering tone in the way she informally says the matriarch’s name.

“Mamiko,” the matriarch replies, the mischief dancing in her eyes.

“Greetings, Mamiko-sama,” Kazuki gives a slight bow, before turning towards Tsuna, who sat opposite of him.

Tsuna shyly gives him a small smile slightly giving him another bow before beaming, in hopes it could erase his nerves of breaking down. Unbeknownst to the fluffy brunet, the beaming smile had heavily affected both Kazuki-mentally stopped processing and Asuka-who is staring at the boy as if he was an exotic cub.

_‘Adorable-!’_

Mamiko just smirked, slithering her hand around the fluffy brunets waist and hugging him close to her.

“Gr-grandma-?” He reluctantly whispers.

“Tsuna, I’d like for you to meet an old friend’s daughter and her husband,” she announces, feigning her ignorance of Asuka’s glare and Kazuki’s narrowed gaze at the enchantress, “Asuka and Kazuki, this is the next enchantress and my grandson, Tsunayoshi.”

“He-hello,” Tsuna, for the third time bows again, with a shy smile and a red tinge making its way in his face.

Immediately after, Asuka pinched his cheek and cooed at him. The boy was insufferably too adorable! It was no wonder that the old hag _(said hag glares back -)_ kept bragging about the boy’s appearance and fast learning to the point it sounded unrealistic!

“Well aren’t you an adorable bunny?” Asuka says smiling at the sight of seeing the boy let out a tiny squeak from another pinch.

“Asuka,” Kazuki twitches, prying his wife’s hands off the poor boy’s cheeks. The woman pouts, and recovered by smiling at the fluffy brunet who in return, squirms at being looked like a rare being.

“Sorry, but you’re quite adorable for a boy! I am Hibari Asuka, current leader of the Hibari Clan,” she simplifies, and then gesturing towards the man beside her, “This is my husband, Hibari Kazuki. We’re very happy to be able to meet you, Tsunayoshi-kun.”

“P-please call me Tsuna. And… thank you for having me over, Hibari-sama.”

“Alright, that’s enough introductions for today,” Mamiko cuts in, her expression turning serious as she gain Tsuna’s full attention, “There’s a reason you’re here, Tsunayoshi.”

Tsuna unconsciously sit up, posturing his back and listened intently. There was always a reason when meeting the matriarch a of powerful family, who should’ve been busy. Tsuna felt a little embarrassed at how lax he was showing, but he couldn’t help it, since he hadn’t gone to anyone’s home-let alone a fucking mansion.

“Is this about my partner?” Tsuna questions, albeit timidly. Frankly, the fluffy brunet is hope this partner business is simply just making friends and not marriage, but hearing how his intuition is buzzing crazily, the fluffy brunet is inwardly pleading what he think is what it is.

“Yes. This is about your partner who you will be with for eternity,” Asuka adds in, and Tsuna couldn’t decide whether she was being serious or mischievous due to her laid-back posture.

“This is about your marriage, Tsuna.” Kazuki finally states, and immediately after, the sliding door Tsuna and Mamiko had come through to meet the Hibari couple is slammed open.

And there, stood Tsuna’s crush and first love, his dreamy cold steel-blue eyes glaring at him as his black raven hair sways from the passing wind. The skylark had definitely earned his sharp jawline from his father, making the fluffy brunet melt even more at the sudden attention is receiving from the boy he had once stalked before moving in with Mamiko.

_‘….what have I gotten myself into?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! Before you say anything about inaccuracies, just letting you know that I don't know ANYTHING about Yakuzas or Japanese traditions and all. PLEASE don't hate me for it. However, if you'd like to teach me about japanese culture and wanting to me to make future accurate facts of japanese culture and yakuza, please do so in the comment section!


End file.
